O Casamento de Meu Melhor Amigo
by Litha-chan
Summary: [Yaoi, Casal: Kamus e Miro]O que você faria se a pessoa que você mais ama, o seu melhor amigo, aquele a quem você entregaria sua própria vida... Chegasse e anunciasse seu casamento?


**Saint Seiya  
Classificação: _Yaoi, Angst_  
Disclamer: **_**Saint Seiya pertence a Masa**ｍ**i Kurumada. Esta é uma fic feita de fã para fã.**_

_**OBS: Esta fic foi especialmente preparada para Anime Friends 2005 e postada na Warm(zine de compilacao de fics). Como hj ja estamos encerrando(sendo o ultimo dia de evento), estou disponibilizando a mesma para net. Espero que gostem e comentem.  
**_  
**Sumário: **_  
**O que você faria se a pessoa que você mais ama, o seu melhor amigo, aquele a quem você entregaria sua própria vida... Chegasse e anunciasse seu casamento?**_

_**Boa Leitura**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**O Casamento de Meu Melhor Amigo

* * *

**_

Era fato. Meu amigo, meu melhor amigo iria se casar e eu aqui nesta maldita mesa amargando a dor de minha burrice.

Como fui estúpido, estúpido o bastante para negar a mim mesmo por tanto tempo, que o sentimento que eu nutria por ele era algo além de uma profunda amizade e que isto estava me corroendo por dentro a cada dia que se passava me deixando louco.

Era demais, foi demais saber daquilo de uma forma tão brusca e repentina.

**oOo**

Estávamos todos em uma boate que Afrodite cismou em nos levar em plena sexta-feira.

Shura como sempre tentava achar algo interessante para se fazer, Saga bebia enquanto fitava um ruivo que dançava na pisa, Aioria estava conversando com Kamus, Mu e Shaka encontravam-se trocando carinhos discretos, Deba conversando – ou tentando – com Carlos, Afrodite dançando com Kanon, e eu... Eu ali olhando discretamente todos os gestos de meu amigo.

Tudo seguia perfeitamente para uma das nossas costumeiras saídas. Seria mais perfeita ainda se Camus não tivesse resolvido nos contar uma novidade que estragaria não só a minha noite como o restante de meus dias.

"Senhores...". Kamus falava de forma polida, mas acabou mudando a mesma ao notar as nossas caras em desagrado pela maneira que ele se referia a todos. "Bem... rapazes...". Suspirou vendo que agora estávamos sorrindo com expressões mais aliviadas. "Eu gostaria de aproveitar esta noite e fazer lhes um comunicado um tanto quanto particular a cerca de minha vida". Parou e fitou o rosto de cada um ali presente antes de continuar. "Eu gostaria de comunicar a vocês que estarei me casando neste domingo, vai ser uma cerimônia simples aqui mesmo próximo ao Santuário".

Bomba... Aquilo caiu como bomba em minha cabeça. Mas como? Como ele estaria se casando? Alias a pergunta correta seria com quem ele estaria se casando? Tudo bem que sabíamos de sua suposta namorada. Como eu poderia me esquecer dela? Eu me sentia incomodado e com uma vontade incrível de esgana-la todas as vezes que a encontrava na cidade, mas... Casamento? Por Athena, aquilo só podia ser uma piada de muito, mas MUITO mau gosto, mas vindo de Camus, piadas não eram o seu forte e muito menos de seu feitio.

Voltei a mim, parecendo que havia acabado de sair de uma guerra de mil dias, com as felicitações de nossos amigos para um quase sorridente Kamus. Fora que agora eu queria saber mais do que qualquer um ali o porquê desta decisão tão repentina e como aquilo foi aceito por Athena. Um cavaleiro se relacionar ainda vai, somos homens, humanos e temos necessidades, mas casamento?

Ah sim, nem todos no Santuário sabiam da vida particular de Kamus, somente o infeliz prestigiado aqui era que estava a par. Estranho não? Eu sendo o melhor amigo de Kamus, nem mesmo sabia que ele pretendia se casar.

"Camus meu amigo...". Dizia Aldebaran todo sorridente. "Mas contemos quem é a sortuda ou sortudo que fisgou o coração de um dos mais responsáveis cavaleiros de ouro de Athena? Vai nos dizer que foi a própria?". Falava alegremente o brasileiro.

"Aldebaran meu amigo, a Deusa Athena não tem nada haver com isto. Sinto lhe desapontar". Falou logo em seguida tomando mais um gole de seu vinho. "Na verdade ela não é daqui. Sophie é da França". Falava olhando para o brasileiro.

Ahh... Como me irritava ouvir este nome e agora então deixava a minha irritação a um passo de uma explosão. Pelos Deuses, assim vou explodir.

"Camus... sempre quieto, mas aprontando por debaixo dos panos". Comentava Saga com um sorriso malicioso. "Aposto que Miro já sabia desta novidade não é mesmo escorpião?". Lançou a pergunta para o jovem que estava até então calado com um ar pensativo.

Miro saiu forçadamente de seus pensamentos para responder a questão de Saga. "Não Saga, na verdade nem a mim ele havia comentado isto antes". Falou de uma forma sentida.

"Então Kamus você realmente agiu por debaixo dos panos hein... E olha que eu jurava que você não era chegado a nada relacionado a sentimentos o que fará um casamento". Falou Saga sustentando um sorriso maroto.

"Continue pensando assim Gêmeos, que lhe mostro os meus sentimentos erguendo um esquife perfeito para ti". Falou sério, mas seus olhos não demonstravam isto. "E se não contei nem a Milo, era porque não vi tanta necessidade". Falou displicente dando de ombros.

Miro sentiu o estômago embrulhar.

Quer dizer que Camus não via necessidade de lhe contar que iria casar, justamente logo para ele?

Miro simplesmente queria apagar, queria esquecer aquele fato, se fosse possível esqueceria até mesmo de seu nome. Com isto em mente, resolveu virar todas as bebidas que poderia agüentar naquela noite.

Kamus acompanhava o silêncio de Miro e sua ávida vontade de se embebedar. Será que ele havia ficado chateado com o fato de não ter lhe contato sobre o casamento antes? _"Terei que conversar com ele depois. Quem sabe ele bêbado não será mais fácil?"_. Pensou Kamus vendo Miro tomando mais um farto gole de vinho.

Na realidade aquele casamento era um arranjo. Sophie Chant's era uma bela mulher que havia conhecido na França em uma das reuniões da Fundação Kido. Ambos conversaram muito e tornaram-se amigos e posteriormente começaram a se encontrar. Depois de um bom tempo, Sophie veio morar na Grécia e os laços entre ambos foram se estreitando, mas a proposta veio da própria Sophie, até porque ela tinha suas razões para tal fato e Kamus também.

_"Como faz uma coisa dessas comigo Kamus?Antes me chamava de amigo, sempre riamos juntos, somente comigo você era mais aberto. Agora me esconde este fato?E... droga de bebida que não me sobe a cabeça. Detesto isto, não queria estar sóbrio demais para ver a forma como ele me olha"_. Pensava enquanto virava mais uma taça de vinho, sentindo o peso dos olhos de Kamus sobre o seu corpo. A saída? Se fingir de bêbado e era isto que iria fazer.

"Eita Miro, assim você vai acabar com o estoque de vinho do estabelecimento". Falou um Aioria sorrindo.

"Ahhh... vaaa..seee...ferrar o leão". Se era para fingir, então era hora e dar sinais disto.

"Nossa, ta de mau humor hein meu caro, que tal pararmos de beber e vamos tomar um energético?" Dizia o taurino olhando sério para Miro.

"Não quero, me deixa em paz Deba antes que eu mande você acoplar o energético em algum lugar". Disse irritado para Aldebaran que agora somente balançava a cabeça.

A noite seguia e com ela Miro continuava a beber mais e mais. Infelizmente não conseguia ficar bêbado, apenas um pouco 'leve', mas ainda estava ciente de tudo a sua volta.

Kamus vendo o estado de Miro, perguntava-se o que poderia ter afetado o escorpiano a tal ponto de uma bebedeira deste porte, mas isto ele iria descobrir depois.

"Miro eu gostaria de conversar com você, será que poderíamos? Pensei em te acompanhar até a sua casa e assim conversaríamos".Falou calmamente fitando os belos olhos do escorpiano.

"Claro senhor noivo de gelo, leve o bêbado para casa". À vontade que tinha era de socar a cara de Kamus, mas isto estava fora de cogitação.

Ambos se levantaram. Kamus apoiava um falso bêbado e Miro... Bom... Miro não poderia negar que estava gostando de sentir o braço de Kamus em sua cintura enquanto o outro lhe segurava a mão que estava apoiada no ombro do aquariano. Kamus poderia saber lidar com altas quedas de temperatura, poderia ser chamado de cubo de gelo, mas decididamente tinha a pele mais quente que Miro já tocara e desejava tocar mais...

O trajeto foi feito em um silêncio.

Miro ao mesmo tempo que sentia vontade de tocar aquele corpo, também sentia vontade de espanca-lo pela afronta.

_"Miro, você também queria o quê? Ele nem sabe sobre os seus sentimentos, nem tem noção das noites que você o desejou. Fui burro em não contar por medo de perder a amizade e agora... acabo de perde-lo de vez"_. Pensava se recriminando.

Kamus por outro lado apenas fitava de soslaio o rosto distante de Miro.

_"Mon dieu, o que posso fazer? Eu queria que fosse diferente, mas..."_. Parecia que em seus pensamentos, o seu casamento era um erro. Sua mente falava que era a melhor opção e seu coração – sim, ele possui um que bate intensamente por um certo grego – gritava que não deveria.

Já se encontravam na porta da oitava casa quando Kamus estancou na entrada.

"Chegamos Miro, é preciso as chaves para abrir a porta. Onde estão?". A voz era doce e baixa. Tinha um tom levemente preocupado como se não quisesse acordar o amigo.

"Humm... estão... bolso de trás". Estava decidido a levar a farsa até o momento em que Kamus o deixaria só em sua casa, mas seu corpo arrepiou-se quando pode sentir os toques dos dedos de Kamus vasculhando os bolsos traseiros da calça jeans.

Kamus levou calmamente Miro para o interior da casa vendo que seria melhor já colocar o grego em sua cama e se desse conversaria com Miro sobre o que estaria acontecendo.

O escorpiano enfrentava um pequeno combate em seu interior. Ter Kamus tão perto assim era uma tarefa torturante, ainda mais quando este o estava levando para o seu quarto e o colocando em sua cama.

"Pronto mon cher, já entregue... será que você está tão cansado assim para que possamos conversar?". Olhava bem o rosto de Miro, notando que este estava desviando os olhos.

"O... que você quer Kamus?". Passou uma das mãos pela farta franja tentando coloca-la para trás sem sucesso.

"Só quero entender este seu comportamento Miro, só isto. Sei que deve estar chateado comigo por não ter te contado sobre o casamento, mas foi decidido em cima da hora". Era sempre assim, Miro conseguia fazer Kamus falar, se abrir, se expor tanto.

Os olhos do escorpiano brilharam em fúria. "Decidido em cima da hora? Quem decidi um casamento assim? Impossível".. Pensava ao fitar o rosto alvo de Kamus.

Na verdade estava achando até tentador ter Kamus assim tão preocupado consigo.

Quando percebeu, Miro já havia se aproximado do rosto de Kamus de maneira a ficar tão próximo que sua respiração podia ser sentida na pele.

Kamus estava paralisado com aquela aproximação, os olhos de Miro estavam diferentes, o jeito dele estava diferente, e aquela respiração tocando lhe a face estava sendo por demais tentadora.

Foi quando aconteceu. Um toque, um beijo...

Miro havia se aproximado mais tocando suavemente os finos lábios de Kamus, fazendo-os roçar.

Quente, suavemente quente.

Kamus acabou se perdendo somente com aquele toque, segurando o rosto de Miro entre suas mãos, e aprofundando o beijo com medo de perde-lo.

Miro, não se importava com mais nada. Sempre desejou poder sentir o sabor dos lábios de Kamus, e esta era a única chance que teria com o aquariano antes dele se casar.

Apartaram o beijo e ficaram se olhando. Ambos decidindo se dariam continuidade ou não.

"Miro...". Foi interrompido com um dos delgados dedos do escorpiano depositado em seus lábios.

"Não fale nada, não pense, por favor... me faça seu essa noite". Decidira se entregar a Kamus. Sempre esperou pelo francês. Podia ser mulherengo, podia sair com vários homens, mas nunca se entregou a nenhum deles, pois estes não eram Kamus.

Sentiu-se ser puxado contra aquele corpo tão quente e braços envolverem sua cintura. Beijos eram depositados em seu rosto, trilhando caminho até o pescoço. Mordidas leves eram dadas em sua pele fazendo-o sentir excitado a cada toque. Seria de Kamus uma única vez, mas pelo menos seria dele. Mesmo que a desculpa do dia seguinte fosse a de não se lembrar por estar alcoolizado, mas pelo menos seria amado por uma noite.

Kamus desejara aquilo por muito tempo. Ter Miro em seus braços, sentir o corpo dele vibrando sob o seu, o calor daquele escorpiano.

Os toques foram ficando mais ousados a medida em que suas roupas eram descartadas e largadas entre o chão do quarto do escorpiano e a cama.

Ambos já se encontravam despidos em total contemplação.

Para Miro, o corpo de Kamus era a perfeição, com contornos perfeitos, músculos definidos e pele sedosa.

Para Kamus, o corpo do grego era a definição de um Deus Grego. A pele bronzeada, os músculos rígidos, os cabelos longos caindo sobre os ombros, o rosto másculo. Eram de deixar qualquer um embevecido.

Miro se deitou estendendo a mão em um pedido mudo para que Kamus fizesse o mesmo, e este não tardou a se juntar com o escorpiano.

Os beijos recomeçaram, as carícias recomeçaram, os toques ousados foram ganhando força.

Os lábios de Kamus percorriam toda extensão do corpo de Miro, arrancando suspiros extasiados.

A noite apenas havia começado para os dois amantes.

Kamus havia saído cedo da casa de escorpião. Temia olhar para os olhos de Miro e ver que este apenas havia se entregado tão avidamente por estar bêbado, e claro temia ser repelido por Miro, já que ele tinha se aproveitado do estado alcoolizado do outro.

O sábado fôra muito estranho. Kamus teve que organizar os últimos detalhes do casamento, mas faltava um em especial. No seu desespero de sair rapidamente, de não ter conseguido conversar com Miro, esqueceu-se de perguntar ao outro se ele poderia ser o padrinho. Pensar nisto agora lhe partia o coração. Como poderia suportar? Ter que pedir a Miro uma coisa destas logo depois de uma noite tão deliciosa,e mesmo que desejasse poderia esquecer-se. Mas não desejava outro como padrinho e foi pensando nisto que ligou para casa de escorpião. Seria mais fácil por telefone do que pessoalmente.

Miro que havia acordado sozinho, já tinha chorado tudo o que poderia chorar. Arrependido? Nunca. Não poderia se arrepender de ter sido amado por Kamus por uma só noite, mas a dor da solidão matinal estava sendo grande. Viu quando Kamus saiu de sua cama, mas continuou fingindo estar dormindo. Detestava fingir, mentir ou qualquer outra coisa, mas... melhor as burradas de um bêbado do que ter que ser repelido por estar sóbrio.

Ouviu o telefone tocando e forçou-se atender o aparelho que estava no criado mudo.

"Pronto, Miro falando". A voz era sonolenta e rouca.

"Miro... Kamus, bom dia mon cher". Aquela voz logo de manhã fez Miro pular na cama, fazendo seu corpo se erguer rapidamente.

"Kamus? Errr... bom dia". Sentia o coração batendo como se estivesse na boca, mas teria que falar com ele. Teria que pedir a ele.

"Miro, eu tenho um favor a lhe pedir, eu tentei falar ontem com você, mas...". Como ele poderia falar o desfecho? Teria que mentir, omitir e alterar os fatos. "Você não... estava consciente, e creio que não conseguira lhe falar por mais que tentasse".

A cabeça de Miro estava dando voltas, onde diabos Kamus queria chegar com aquilo? "Fale Kamus, o que te levou a me ligar a esta hora?". Tentou soar sério e até mesmo incomodado com o fato de ter sido acordado.

"Miro, já são uma da tarde". Disse quase sorrindo, sabendo dos hábitos do escorpiano. "Eu to ligando para te solicitar um favor. Você é a única pessoa que eu considero como amigo, na verdade melhor amigo...". Aquelas palavras estavam fazendo um certo escorpiano se encolher na cama.

"Eu gostaria que você fosse o meu padrinho de casamento". Pronto, a bomba estava largada.

Do outro lado, Miro estava já aos prantos, sentindo-se dilacerado, mas depois de alguns segundos de silêncio e muito se conter para fazer sua voz sair normalmente, Miro aceitou. "Pode contar comigo Kamus, para ser seu padrinho meu 'amigo' ". Finalizou quase me matando por ter que frisar aquela palavra.

Kamus suspirou e terminou de passar todas as informações para Miro.

Domingo pareceu amanhecer nublado. O céu parecia mudo e sem vida perante a situação que estava para acontecer.

Na casa de escorpião, Miro não havia dormido, não havia comido, não havia feito nada além de amargar a dor da perda e da humilhação que teria que passar.

Ver o homem que amava se casando com outra pessoa era uma coisa, mas ser padrinho do mesmo, estar ali tão perto e nada poder fazer, era uma humilhação sem fim.

A hora estava se aproximando e muito a contra-gosto teve que se dirigir ao pequeno templo que Kamus escolherá para a união.

Todos já se encontravam no local, a noiva também já estava lá. Linda como sempre. Sim, tinha que dar o braço a torcer para o bom gosto de Kamus, afinal poderia sofrer de ciúmes, mas não poderia negar que Sophie era uma das francesas mais bonitas que já tinha visto.

Como o casamento era simples, apenas uma celebração, não se fazia necesário a pompa de entradas triunfantes, véus, grinaldas e outros. Demorou apenas mais alguns minutos para que a cerimônia desse inicio e para que o martírio de Miro também se iniciasse.

Estava ali ao lado de Kamus se forçando a mão chorar, se forçando a não gritar, a não segura-lo pelos braços balançando-o e dizendo que o amava.

Foi quando o juiz solicitou as alianças para começar a troca de juramento e eu que segurava a aliança de Kamus entre meus dedos, estanquei perante aquilo. Ver Sophie falar aquelas palavras me deu um frio na barriga fazendo-me quase desmaiar, mas o pior estava por vir quando senti os finos dedos de Kamus tocando o meu braço para que eu pudesse estender a sua aliança.

**_"NÃO"._** Gritava o meu cérebro, o meu coração e foi isto que me vi gritando a pelos pulmões para um atônito Kamus. **"NÃO"**. Falei largando a aliança no chão e saindo correndo daquele lugar que estava me fazendo mal, sem nem ao menos me importar com o que as pessoas poderiam pensar de mim.

Kamus que até então não estava entendendo nada, teve um estalo dentro de si. O olhar de Miro, dizia tudo, dizia que ele lhe correspondia. Como por Deus não havia notado aquilo antes? _"Imbécile, stupide"._ Xingava-se mentalmente por não ter visto antes.

Olhando para Sophie, apenas viu um pequeno sorriso nos lábios da mulher. "Allez mon cher, soyez libre". Disse a pequena, consentindo o fim do casamento. Sabia que Kamus não a amava e já tinha idéia que o dono do coração do francês era o jovem Miro.

Kamus apenas lhe deu um sorriso para logo em seguida sair correndo de dentro do templo.

Ao lado de fora, estava Miro. Encostado em uma parede fria, largado no chão. Tinha deixado seu corpo se encostar, mas acabou deslizando para o chão quando lágrimas e soluços tomavam posse de seu ser, transbordando por seus olhos e sendo emitidos por seus lábios.

Foi esta cena que Kamus encontrou. Encontrou seu amado aos prantos como uma criança gravemente ferida, mas ao contrário de uma ferida normal, esta era uma feita na alma, no coração.

Deixou seu corpo abaixar ficando assim na altura que Miro se encontrava. Sua mão tocou levemente os ombros de Miro.

"Miro?". Chamou com doçura na voz e com os olhos marejados também. "Mon petit... estou aqui". Disse retirando as mãos de Miro dos olhos vermelhos e já inchados.

"Kamus...". Miro sussurrou ao ver o francês ali a sua frente, com uma expressão no rosto, com um carinho nos olhos... _"Ele veio... veio atrás de mim... de mim"._ Pensou, mas não se importou como mais nada, pois já estava se jogando contra o corpo de Kamus, envolvendo-o em um abraço que fôra correspondido carinhosamente. "Você veio..." Sussurrou entre soluços em meio ao abraço.

"Oui, mon amour, eu vim... vim para você". Disse abraçando mais e mais o corpo envolto pelo seu.

"Kamus... eu pensei que poderia suportar se pelo menos tivesse você para mim por uma noite...". Falava baixo entre choro. Tinha que contar tinha que dizer a Kamus que ele lembrava. "Te amo tanto, sempre te amei".

"Eu também pensei mon ange, você não sabe o quanto eu te desejei. Pardon mon petit, pardon". Suspirou profundamente antes de afastar o rosto de Miro de seu forte abraço. Queria fitá-lo, aqueles olhos azuis que tanto o cativaram, para poder lhe falar.

"Te amo mon ange, te amo muito mesmo". Selou aquela declaração com um beijo carinhoso.

**_The end?_**

_Como sempre digo..._

**_Facam uma Youko feliz... Comentem a fic_**


End file.
